For everyone to see
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Artuš, jeho svědek a jeho nejlepší přítel po mnoho let, si tlumeně odkašlal. „Neber si ji." Sálem se rozběhl tlumený šum. Merlin/Artuš, Merlin/Freya


Merlin byl nervózní.

Byl to zvláštní pocit, stát v čele velkého sálu plného lidí, cítit na sobě všechny ty pohledy. Nikdy neměl rád, když na něj byli lidé příliš soustředění, když se na něj dívali, a jistě, tohle nebyli žádní neznámí, byli to přátelé, rodina, lidi, které znal, které měl rád. Nemělo být nic zvláštního na tom, že se na něj dívali, ne dneska, když se ženil. Ale bylo. Hrdlo se mu svíralo, měl pocit, jako by mu někdo seděl na hrudníku, ale ani se nepohnul, nohy ztuhlé, jako přikovaný na místo.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že pokud někdy bude stát před oltářem, bude se u toho cítit takhle. Měl přece mít radost, měl být nedočkavý, jenže… Jenže nebyl. Cítil se nejistě, jako by se mu nedostávalo dost vzduchu, a Artuš, který mu pomohl vybrat prstýnky a potom mu uspořádal rozlučku se svobodou, sotva před týdnem, stál hned vedle něho, jen krok za ním a v perfektně padnoucím obleku, dokonale spolehlivý jako ten nejlepší svědek na světě.

Bylo to směsné, po všech těch letech, kdy se na něj Merlin jen díval a doufal, že se na něj Artuš snad jednou podívá a konečně ho _uvidí_ , že pochopí, jak moc na něm Merlinovi ve skutečnosti záleží, že by třeba mohl – že by ho snad jednou mohl taky milovat. Bylo to směšné, ale Merlin se nedokázal, ani teď, ubránit prchavé myšlence na to, jak rád by o krok couvl a postavil se vedle Artuše, kdyby jen –

Jenže Artuš ho nechtěl. Miloval ho, samozřejmě, jen… jen ne takhle. Artuš byl jeho nejlepší přítel už od doby, kdy byli oba chlapci. Stál po jeho boku, chránil ho, když to bylo třeba, naslouchal mu, když se Merlin potřeboval vypovídat. Artuš o něm věděl všechno, kromě toho, co k němu Merlin cítil. Protože Artuš nikdy ani nenaznačil, že by o něj měl zájem, který by přesahoval hranice přátelství, nikdy neprojevil zájem o žádného muže, ani jednou, za celé ty roky, a Merlin se už dávno vzdal naděje, že by mu Artuš někdy mohl oplatit všechny jeho city.

A pak se objevila Freya, krásná a rozkošná a nevinná, chápavá za každých okolností a úžasná přítelkyně, a Merlin věděl, že _s ní_ může mít budoucnost. S Freyou měl šanci na nějaký život. S Freyou ho něco čekalo.

Merlin jemně sevřel její prsty, a ona mu stisk oplatila, jen krátce, než k němu otočila hlavu a usmála se.

Její oči zářily, plné nadšení, a její úsměv hřál a Merlin si skutečně uměl představit, že s ní zůstane až do konce života. Freya nebyla… nebyla záložní plán, opravdu, nebyla druhá možnost, nebyla jen člověk, se kterým byl Merlin ochotný zůstat, když neměl možnost mít toho, koho chtěl. Nebyla jen Artušova náhrada. Byla mnohem víc než to, a stejně se Merlin nedokázal ubránit myšlence na to, o kolik by byl jeho život jiný, kdyby jen…

Na okamžik sklopil oči.

„Berete si Freyu – "

Merlin neposlouchal zbytek věty, protože zcela přesně věděl, jak bude znít. V zádech cítil všechny ty pohledy, všechny ty lidi, kteří se přišli podívat, jak uzavře sňatek se svou přítelkyní, cítil Artušovu tichou přítomnost jen kousek od sebe, ten nejintenzivnější pohled ze všech, a najednou si nebyl jistý, najednou nevěděl, jestli to dokáže udělat, jestli vůbec _může_ –

Polkl a zhluboka se nadechl, pootevřel pusu, aby to řekl, aby to uzavřel, Freyina ruka v jeho dlani, jenže to nestihl.

„Ne," ozvalo se vedle něj zamumlání tak tiché, že ho Merlin sotva slyšel.

Merlin se zachvěl. Vzadu za krkem mu naskočila husí kůže, a on si na okamžik myslel, že se možná jen přeslechl, že si to možná jen představoval, jako důsledek příliš mnoha dnů – a týdnů a měsíců – kdy doufal, že přesně tato slova uslyší, a noci, kterou probděl, protože byl příliš nervózní na to, aby dokázal usnout.

Ale Artuš, jeho svědek a jeho nejlepší přítel po mnoho let, si tlumeně odkašlal, a Merlin se po něm bezděky otočil, ale než se mohl zeptat, co se děje, než se mohl zeptat, jestli opravdu promluvil, nebo jestli se mu to jen zdálo, Artuš znovu otevřel pusu. Hlas se mu mírně třásl, ale byl odhodlaný, dost hlasitý, dost _pevný_ na to, aby ho bylo slyšet. Dost výrazný, aby ho všichni slyšeli.

„Neber si ji."

Sálem se rozběhl tlumený šum. Lidé se po sobě otáčeli, zmatení, ohromení, protože pokud něco neočekávali, když přišli na svatbu, pak to bylo to, že se ji někdo pokusí překazit.

Rozhodně pak ne ženichův svědek, někdo, kdo ho znal celé roky, někdo, kdo souhlasil s tím, že si vezme oblek a postaví se po jeho boku, zatímco Merlin bude slibovat věčnou lásku své krásné snoubence.

Merlin si sotva všiml všech okolo. V uších mu šumělo, jak bez přemýšlení udělal krok k Artušovi, dost daleko od ženy, kterou si měl vzít, na to, aby mu její ruka vyklouzla z dlaně. „Co?" zašeptal tázavě, hlas slabý.

Artuš na něj zíral, jako by nikdo jiný v sále neexistoval, ne pro něj. Ne právě teď. Jeho obličej byl bílý jako stěna – bílý jako ty šaty, co na sobě měla Freya, a Merlin viděl Artuše stokrát, v okamžicích, kdy mu nebylo dobře, nebo když se stalo něco zlého, ale nikdy ještě ho neviděl tak bledého. Oči měl zarudlé, jako by potlačoval pláč, ale jeho tváře byly suché. Vypadal rozhodnutý, přestože měl prsty nervózně stočené v dlaních (hloupé gesto, které dělával už jako chlapec, pokaždé když byl nejistý nebo se něčeho bál nebo se necítil zcela dobře ve vlastní kůži) a pohled mu roztržitě těkal mezi Merlinovýma očima. Artuš polkl. „Neber si ji," zopakoval pevněji a nepřestal se na Merlina dívat. „Neber si Freyu."

Šum tichého hovoru hostů zesílil, překvapivě intenzivní mezi vysokými zdmi, jak těm lidem, kteří tady byli, aby s ním a s Freyou oslavili začátek jejich nového života, začalo docházet, co se děje.

Freya ze sebe vydala slabý, tázavý zvuk, který zněl děsivě bolestně, na něco tak malého, ale Merlin ji sotva slyšel, absolutně soustředěný na svého přítele. Dlouze vydechl a ramena mu klesla. „Artuši," pokusil se promluvit, ale slova se mu zasekla v krku. Hrdlo měl sevřené a nevěděl, co by měl říct. Co by vůbec _mohl_ říct? Co by mohl říct někomu, koho miloval nejspíš celý svůj život, ale nikdy se neodvážil dělat si naděje na to, že by kdy mohli být spolu? Že by ho kdy mohl mít pro sebe?

Potřásl hlavou, aby se soustředil, ale ruce se mu roztřásly, teď když už nedržel Freyu. Několikrát otevřel a zase zavřel pusu, neschopný slova. Jen se na Artuše díval a v koutcích očí ho štípaly slzy, a Artuš mu jeho pohled oplácel, jen krok od něj, paže svěšené podél těla.

„Merline," ozval se těsně vedle něj tlumený, tázavý hlas, a někdo se dotkl jeho ramene. Jen jemný stisk, takový, jaký používala jeho matka, když ho chtěla povzbudit nebo se ho zeptat, jestli je v pořádku, nebo mu říct, že je tam pro něj. „Merline? Co se děje?" zeptala se zmateně, její tón opatrný.

Ale Merlin jí nevěnoval ani pohled, příliš soustředěný na Artuše. „Tohle dělat nemůžeš," dostal ze sebe slabě a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemůžeš prostě… Dneska se _žením_."

Dostal ze sebe to slovo jen s námahou, jako by mu rostlo v krku, najednou obrovské, když se ho pokusil vyslovit. Freya stála za jeho zády, ve svatebních šatech a v závoji a se zásnubním prstenem na ruce, zcela beze slova, jako by jen čekala, a on se za to trochu nenáviděl, za to, že ji dovedl až sem, a teď se na ni nedokázal ani podívat, na ni ani na svoji matku, tím spíše na někoho z hlomozících hostů. Hrdlo se mu svíralo a on se nemohl pořádně nadechnout, všechno okolo tak neuvěřitelné.

Artuš pomalu přikývl a nejistě se kousl do rtu. „Já vím. Jen jsem nemohl… Nemohl bych se dívat na to, jak si bereš někoho jiného, a vůbec nevíš, že…" Na okamžik zaváhal, než se narovnal v ramenou a pokračoval. „Musel jsem ti to říct."

Merlin se bez přemýšlení pohnul dopředu, směrem k němu, jen půl kroku, než se zarazil. Zhluboka vydechl. „Mám dneska _svatbu_. Známe se –" Znali se celé roky, od chvíle, kdy společně nastoupili do první třídy. Jen před pár dny mu Artuš připravil rozlučku se svobodou, s alkoholem a všemi jejich přáteli a spoustou smíchu. A pak odešel dřív, vytratil se do tmy cestou z jednoho baru do druhého, hodiny předtím, než se Merlin dostal domů. „Mohl jsi mi to říct kdykoli. Měl jsi na to celé _roky_. A ty se rozhodneš říct mi to _teď_?"

Po tváři mu sklouzla slza a on si ji hřbetem ruky setřel.

„Já vím," zopakoval Artuš. „Omlouvám se. Ale musel jsem ti to říct, než…" Nedokončil větu, místo toho se jen přidušeně zasmál. „Miluju tě," řekl pevně. Jeho hlas byl slyšet celým sálem, takže i ti, kteří dosud nepochopili, proč takovým způsobem přerušil svatbu někoho, komu šel za svědka, teď už museli rozumět.

A Artuš, který se vždycky choval přesně tak, jak měl, protože mu vždycky tolik záleželo na tom, co si o něm ostatní myslí, se po nich ani neohlédl, zcela hluchý k hlasitému šumu hlasů.

„Miluju tě," zopakoval Artuš.

Merlin se cítil, jako by mu nohy vrostly do podlahy. Najednou nebyl schopný pohnout se, tam ani zpátky, jako zkamenělý. Popotáhl. „Ale nikdy jsi –" Pokusil se, ale sám si nebyl jistý, co chtěl vlastně říct. Nikdy jsi mi nenaznačil, že bych u tebe mohl mít šanci? Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, že se ti líbí muži? Nikdy jsi se mnou nejednal jinak než jako s přítelem?

Artuš na pár vteřin pevně sevřel víčka a sklopil hlavu. „Chápu, že mě nechceš. Vlastně jsem nikdy nečekal, že bys mohl, jen… Jenom jsem ti to potřeboval říct. Odejdu, pokud si to přeješ."

Jeho hlas byl slabý, a Merlin tomu rozuměl, té Artušově potřebě říct mu to, než bude příliš pozdě, protože se měl ženit, protože tu byla spousta lidí, kteří přijeli jen kvůli nim, protože tu byla Freya, milá a nevinná, a Merlin jí nikdy nechtěl ublížit, nikdy nechtěl udělat nic, co by ji ranilo. Ale tohle byl _Artuš_ a on to musel zkusit. I kdyby to nemělo vydržet, i kdyby je nečekala žádná společná budoucnost, nic víc než jen pár měsíců a možná spousta výčitek, až si uvědomí, že měli raději zůstat přáteli, Merlin to musel aspoň zkusit. Musel jim dát šanci, protože kdyby to neudělal, nikdy by nad tím nepřestal přemýšlet. Nikdy by se nepřestal ptát sám sebe, o kolik jiný – lepší nebo horší – by byl jeho život, kdyby se teď rozhodl jinak.

Merlin polkl a pomalu se otočil k dívce, se kterou měl dnes odejít ruku v ruce, a nevěděl, co jí říct.

Freya stála před ním, ramena rovná. Bradu měla hrdě zvednutou, a přestože v obličeji byla smrtelně bílá, její tváře byly suché. Neplakala, dokonce se ani nerozhlédla po jejich hostech, soustředěná jen na Merlina. V obličeji měla něco smutného, něco rezignovaného, jako by to vlastně očekávala, jako by na to byla skoro připravená a celou tu dobu jen tiše doufala, že se to nestane.

„Freyo, já…" pokusil se něco říct, nějak jí vysvětlit, proč to vlastně dělá, ale ona jen odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou.

„Měl bys jít," řekla tiše a narovnala se v ramenou. Její pohled byl pevný, nepřipouštějící námitky, ale přesto v něm pod vším tím smutkem a odhodláním stále přetrvávalo něco měkkého. Něco vřelého, chápavého, přesně to, kvůli čemu si ji Merlin vybral.

Merlin ze sebe nedokázal vypravit ani slovo a jeho matka bezděky sklouzla dlaní z jeho ramene a o krok ustoupila. Merlin si toho sotva všiml.

„Mrzí mě to, Freyo," zašeptal a chtěl dívku obejmout, přitisknout si ji na prsa a zabořit jí obličej do vlasů, aby ji ukonejšil – a sebe – jenže se neodvážil. „Miluju tě. Opravdu."

Freya se smutně pousmála. „Já vím," řekla tiše a podívala se přes jeho rameno na Artuše. „Ale jeho miluješ víc," řekla s jistotou. „Víš, vtipné je, že jsem vždycky věděla, že bys s ním byl šťastnější než se mnou. Jen mě nikdy nenapadlo…"

A Merlin nic neřekl, protože to byla pravda, protože Artuš byl první, koho miloval, byl první, koho kdy Merlin chtěl, a ke komu se vždycky vracel, po každém ze svých vztahů s dívkami, občas s nějakým chlapcem. Artuš, kterým to vždycky začínalo i končilo.

Freya se odmlčela a na okamžik sklopila hlavu, jako by se potřebovala pořádně nadechnout, než se na něj znovu podívala, ve tváři úsměv. Nádherná Freya, vždycky tak statečná. Vždycky tak dobrá. „Asi bys měl jít," řekla mu a pokývala hlavou.

Merlin dlouze vydechl a ramena se mu rozechvěla. Na okamžik si nebyl jistý, jestli by se jí měl omluvit za to, že ji opouští, přímo teď, před oltářem, nebo jí poděkovat, že ho nechává jít, ale nakonec jen přikývl. Pomalu se otočil k Artušovi a trochu roztřeseně se na něj usmál.

Po letech, kdy jen mlčel, po letech, kdy se snažil najít štěstí s někým jiným, teď mohl být s tím, koho opravdu chtěl.

Artuš na něj nepřestával zírat, a potom k němu natáhl ruku, dlaní nahoru, beze slova, jeho oči dokonale výmluvné.

Merlin jeho ruku stiskl.


End file.
